NEE Episode 1: Angelic Incursion
:::::::::::Episode One :::::::::::Angelic incursion :::::::::::(Intro Theme) Prelude - Blood A woman stood in front of a colossal armoured head. She wore a basic labcoat and she carried a knife in her left hand. A gun in the other. Both hands were stained with blood, and she slowly dragged them accross the chin of the titanic creature. The red liquid glistened in the artificial light and a dim glow began to emanate from the eyesockets of the head. She looked at her vague reflection upon the shiny surface. Tears began to form in her eyes. "What... W-w-what... What have I done... " the scientist dropped her knife and fell to her knees. She stared at the peculiar red substance the creation was immersed in, as the dripping blood from her hands united with the familiar hue. Suddenly voices began to emanate from outside the room in which she was situated. She picked herself up from the floor, and aimed her handgun at the nearest door. "She's in here! Secure the perimeter!" an armed security guard shouted. A platoon of troops entered the room, from both sides of the bridge like platform she was standing on. They surrounded her and aimed their rifles at her. From these ranks the commanding officer stepped forward, with a petrified young man, who was being presented to the mad woman for unknown reasons. "Give it up Yamashiro, we have you surrounded. And please, think about your son. You wouldn't want to hurt him would you?" he stated plainly, a hint of compassion in his voice. The woman, now identified as Yamashiro, relaxed her stance. The grip on her gun faltered and it fell to the floor with a loud metallic clang. "That's it. Easy Miss Yamashiro, we don't want to hurt you." the captain said sofltly, gesturing his hand delicately to the scientist. "It's far too late... the point of no return... redemption cannot be found..." she whispered, slowly beginning to raise her empty hand, "for above the starry firmament, God is aimed as we judged... Yamashiro stared directly into eyes of her pursuer before closing them. "And this magnificent God! He is in his Heaven... " she cried Her body went limp as she backstepped off of the edge of the bridge, allowing gravity to plunge her body into the red fluid which harboured the collosal mechanoid. All is right with the world. Act 1 - Tokyo III, beginning Opens Up to Ext. Streets of Tokyo III, Hisako dressed in her school uniform, using a phone booth Automated message saying: "We're sorry, due to the state of emergency that has been currently declared, all lines are out of service" She hung the phone back into it's slot, as the sound of coins clinked in through the machine and into the change socket. "No use… and my cell isn't getting a signal either. What on earth is going on...?" Hisako glanced at a photo in her hand. It was a somewhat friendly-looking woman. "So much for meeting here..." She sighed in a somewhat disappointed manner. She folded the photo in half and put it back in her bag. Once again, things turned out completely different as to how she planned. She was somewhat awkwardly excited about the whole thing, despite the fact it was just an adult she didn't even know. It was somebody, a person who acknowledged her at least. And that gave her enough of this slight glimmer of happiness that it did, enough to make her go to this much effort rather than shutting it out and running away. She glanced around, observing the empty streets, slowly becoming curious and confused. The whole of Tokyo 3 was abandoned. Empty, stricken bare of all activity. Was there some event on or something that she missed? "I guess I should.. find a shelter?" She muttered. She should have run away, and now things were uncomfortable, and it was her fault. She didn't know how to deal with this. A shape caught her glimpse in the corner of her eye, and she swung her head towards it. "Wuh?" It was a boy with piercing clear blue eyes. He blinked, and suddenly Hisako realised he was actually there, it took her by sudden surprise - startling her. "Hello!?" But before she could run over to him and ask what was going on, he vanished; accompanied by the fluttering away of a flock of doves off a power line. It was as if the boy was a ghost. More confusion set in, but it was immediately shattered, as suddenly she was hit by a gale of powerful wind and noise, and it hurt her ears. She opened her eyes back open after they instinctively reacted to the situation, and rubbed her ears slightly. Before she could make sense of what just happened, in the distance. She saw it. A whole squad of Military Type gover craft simply swarmed into her view, launching missiles at... a giant. It was a giant red being, floating with a faint halo above it's head. Could it be? She went into a state of shock. She was confused, and scared, and in utter disbelief. No way it could of been, not now, of all places and times now. Her teachers had told her all about those beings, and now here they were. It was obvious, the missiles weren't doing anything, and that giant unearthly monster was just floating past the resistance like it was nothing at all. An Angel The air rippled as the angel fired a beam of light at the aircraft, cutting them all into shreds in a single sweeping motion. It then proceeded to launch itself into the air, ever forward toward it's target. "I'm.. we're.. we're.." Hisako felt like crying at the utter helplessness of the situation, but the whole thing still failed to really hit her, and she just stood there confused, with her hands to her mouth. "We are all.. dead." She whispered. A green car screeched around the corner, narrowly evading the strewn rubble that was flung everywhere. It forced itself to a grinding halt directly in front of Hisako, and immediatly, the door opened. It was that woman. "Quick!" She yelled "Hmm" Replied Hisako. She was still bewildered "Get in! Now! - Sorry for being so late!" Cuts to Cuts back Mizuki is looking through a pair of binoculars: Mizuki: "What on earth… shit! Get down, they're going to use an N2 mine!!" Hisako:'' "Agh.."'' Hisako exhaled aggresivley as Mizuki's weight forces her down. This was too awkward and uncomfortable for her, she could barley stand it. A massive mushroom cloud erupted on the horizon, at the exact position the Angel was last sighted. Cuts to Cuts Back Seconds later the blast wave from the explosion struck the vehicle. The car was thrown back, completing several revolutions, as Hisako shrieked in panic before it finally landed on its side. Hisako had been thrown back and Mizuki was now laying on top of her. Hisako: "Argh... Miss Kuramoto ... you're crushing me... " Mizuki: "Oh, ah, sorry." After struggling to right themselves, they awkwardly exited the car from the left door. Mizuki just stood, looking at her ride, utterly speechless. Dust, which had been propelled by the shockwave, had settled upon and around the car. The vehicle itself looked like it had taken a lot of damage to the frame, and both front lights had been smashed. Hisako: "Uh, Miss Kuramoto... Uh... Are you okay?" Mizuki: "Aye-ya! I still have 18 payments left on this thing!" She sighed, evaluated her current position, and decided that it was fortunate that neither of them had been hurt. A cheery mood set upon her and she looked at Hisako. Mizuki: "Ah well, we're gonna need to push, got that?" Hisako: "Yeah... Uh... Sure..." Mizuki: "One. Two. Three! PUSH!" The car slowly began to move. And after a few attempts it gradually began to tip over on to it's wheels, before suddenly crashing down into the correct bearing for the vehicle. Mizuki: "Well, that wasn't so bad now, was it? Thank you for your help." Hisako: "I-I guess... Miss Kuramoto." Mizuki: "Please, call me Mizuki" She smiles warmly at Hisako. And Hisako suddenly felt an awkward warm feeling swell up inside her. This was unusual. Cuts back to Cuts to Hisako and Mizuki are speeding down a highway away from the chaos. The back bumper is clanking relentlessly as it barley holds itself together after some of Mizuki's rudimentary duck tape repairs... Mizuki: "Well! I'm glad the car's still here! that would have been bad news, i'm broke as and on top of that I doubt my insurance covers 'N2 mines'.. haha." Hisako was silent, resting on her left hand as she blankly stared out the window. Mizuki: "Hmm... but you're being awfully quiet. You okay?" Hisako was pulled out her deep thought, and mumbled "Oh, umm... yeah.. i'm fine." Mizuki: "Sure? You don't look to fine - plus I thought I'd get showered with a million questions right now" Hisako: "Mhm." Mizuki: "So you just like to assume the worst huh? Sounds pretty jaded for someone your age!" Hisako: "Well I'm only doing what my teacher told me." Mizuki: "Oh.. Well" She paused for a little "Moving on then. Incidentally that thing we encountered back there is a life form known as an Angel." Hisako stares blankly at Mizuki, before giving a vague response. Hisako: "I already know all this." Hisako began to feel awful, she wanted to be nice and easy to get along with, but she just didn't know what to say, and in the whole situation she simply came off as rude and uninterested. 'Oh dear' she thought to herself. She just felt like shutting up and not talking to Mizuki anymore, instead of appearing like a inconsiderate little brat. "Not again." "Huh?" Replied Mizuki with a somewhat confused, but considerate smile on her face. She just said that out loud. Oh crap. Sure it would have been fine if she was alone like usual, but she wasn't alone! Feeling nervous, and turning away to hide her emotions from Mizuki, she stated "Oh. Nothing.. M.. Miss Kuramoto" "Hahah, oh Hisako you're a funny one" Replied Mizuki, reassuringly patting her on the shoulder before returning her hand to the wheel. "Well then. We're running short of time - luckily I've requested express lift service, but I think, I'm running late.." Hisako remembered that Mizuki was in fact an employee at her father's organisation. Suddenly her heart dropped a little. Her dad. The man who simply abandoned her. She was washed with more bad memories again. Their car entered a tunnel that led underground, along with a flash of black with the absence of sunlight, immediately replaced with artificial white illumination, and the echo of displaced wind whipping itself against the cold concrete walls. "W-will I be working for my dad somehow?" Said Hisako, very reluctantly "Something like that, yeah." Came Mizuki. She didn't want to drop the severity of the situation on Hisako just yet. But she thought to herself - well, if only this poor girl knew. "Huh. No way would he call for me unless he needed something..." Said Hisako. "Hmm.. interesting" Replied Mizuki, looking up into space, leaning the back of her head on her folded hands into her seat. "Seems like you and your father don't get along." "yeah." "Well, I guess that's one thing we sure have in common" "Really?" Said Hisako. A faint glimpse of warmth sparked inside her. "Ahaha, girls with daddy issues - woo hoo!" Replied Mizuki in a positive sarcastic manner, raising her right hand in the air for a bit. Hisako smiled a little, before looking out the window again. Act II - Angel attack! Cuts to Cuts then to Cuts Back Int. Geofront. Speeding across a moving walkway "Miss, umm Mizuki, are we lost?" Asked Hisako. There was slight tremble in her voice as she asked - she felt worry build up "Haha, everyone's a newbie once, right?" Said Mizuki, smiling in a somewhat jokingly way, totally indifferent to the fact an angel was rampaging around on the surface. They felt a shudder. Was that the angel, already? Suddenly a ringing noise broke the silence. It was Mizuki's phone. "Oh dear.. I am late.." she said. All the warmth had evaporated from her voice. "Where on earth are you Mizuki? Having a relaxed drive with the Second Child or something? The angel has just breached the first line of plate armour and..." It was Amaya. And extremely nasty tone prevalent. "Will you even listen to me!" Mizuki cut in. "Unlike what you are assuming, we got caught in the crossfire up there and had to make do! Settle down, i'm coming with Miss Hisako right now." "Oh.. I'm sorry" Said Hisako, almost as a second nature. She even bowed a little in a slight plea for forgiveness. "No no it's all okay Hisako - That's actually Miss Samidare's best attempt at humour, nasty as it may sound, aha" She winked, alongside another smile. She never seems to ever stop smiling - Hisako observed. They finally entered the sector that maintained the Evangelions in cyrostasis. Almost as if she has a sixth sense, Amaya hurried over to exactly where they were, with a look on her face that was cold as ever. She was in her late thirties, had crimson red lipstick with dark hair tied up into a ponytail, and half moon glasses that reflected so much light in this angle it appeared as if she was almost an emotionless workaholic machine. "Come on hurry up Colonel Kuramoto, we haven't got all day. Second Child, I have something we need to show you!" She spoke sternly, as she placed her hand on Hisako's shoulder, easing her forward as she walked. "An introduction would be nice, Amaya!" Came Mizuki "Ah fine, hello i'm the Chief Director of Project E Samidare Amaya, pleased to meet you blah blah blah. Yep, that'll do" *sigh* came Mizuki, as she looked away. They then turned a corner, and entered a dark room. It had the strangest smell about it, kind of like blood, but more metallic. Hisako started to get a little concerned, and worried. What was happening? The room was silent for a moment. She could hear water bubbling. "Miss Iwasaki, I'm going to show you something..." Click The entire room flashed with artificial white light with an accompanied clang of the switched lights. And in front of her was something she had never even imagined to have existed in her life. "Ah!?" She was startled, and she realised that her hands where on her mouth. "Is... is that an angel?" she mumbled. It was a giant, a huge metallic khaki-coloured head with lime green details. It look like some kind of an organic robot... or something. "You're looking at the most advanced weapon system ever developed by man. The synthetic humanoid Evangelion." "Ah.. huh.." Replied Hisako, in a baffled acknowledgement, however not really understanding why this was happening. "This is the Special Class Unit One. Indeed, it is humanity's last chance of survival" "What am I here for? Hisako asked. Amaya looked at her bluntly, and simply answered. "You will be the pilot" The words hit her like a brick, yet Hisako didn't reply. She just felt confused. Cheated. In the wrong. Helpless. "So this is my dad's work..." she said. A voice interrupted from above via a projected intercom, causing Hisako to look up wondering. "It is." Hisako gasped. It had been so long, and now her father - the father she felt as if she hated, was here with her. "Daddy..." She said softly, before turning away. All she wanted to do is run away somewhere dark and unseen, and jst curl up into a ball and cry, but she knew she couldn't. "It's been quite a while indeed." He said. He even smirked. "We're moving out" Mizuki was startled with surprise, "What? we're moving out?! But unit Zero is in suspension... Isn't it?" Amaya then replied sternly, "Well do you know of another option? Why on earth did you bring the Second Child here in the first place?" "Agh.." Replied Mizuki, groaning a little. She never realised It'd be this early for Hisako to pilot Unit 01. "I'm piloting this thing!?" Came Hisako. It's was the loudest she has ever been - or at least, so far to everybody there. "Correct." Came Osamu "But.. I.. I've never even seen anything like this before. So you just expect me to get in there and fight?!" "It'd be impossible for anybody else." "THAT'S CRAZY!!" She yelled. She had her hands to her face in order to stop the tears she felt building up. "Mhmm.. you never wanted me here before, for anything Dad!" "Listen to your Father Hisako." Came Amaya. She groaned a little, though it was obvious she was trying to contain it. "Why did I come..." Whimpered Hisako. Mizuki began to feel sorry for Hisako - this whole thing reminded her so deeply with the relationship she had with her own father. She then cut in calmly, bending over and looking Hisako in the face. "Why did you come, if not for this? You've got to believe in yourself - Hisako." "There's no point... I can't pilot this. I can't do anything right anyway..." She whimpered, as a single tear fell down her left cheek. Osamu was expecting this however, despite actually giving his daughter a "chance" in years. He pressed a button on the intercom in his ear, and switched it to channel 001. His glasses flickered, as they displayed video imput of Kouta. Only one other person had access to that channel. "Shirataka" Spoke Osamu "The spare turned out to be useless. Prepare Jun for combat - quickly" "But, you sure he's medically fit to?" "He's not dead yet." "Understood" Said Kouta Osamu switched to a separate channel on his intercom bead. His glasses simply flashed white this time with 'sound only', contacting the casualty sector of the headquarters. "Jun, get ready, we're moving out" Spoke Osamu. It was clear to Hisako that Osamu lacked all consideration for the fact that this certain person was in a state of critical injury. "Yes" he replied. It was a boy, with a soft croaky voice. 'Restarting current operation' came a voice from the intercom system, echoing throughout the room. Amaya sighed, and immediately strode off. Mizuki hesitated, opening her mouth to say something, but then reluctantly stepping away and walking off in Amaya's direction. "I knew it.." Hisako whispered. "He didn't need me. No-one does" She collapsed on her knees and hugged Heavy metal doors slid open to Hisako's left following a muted beep, and revealed a stretcher. There where two medical staff attending the bed, wheeling it across the platform towards Hisako's direction. Act III - Beserk - Act IV - Final Scene :::::::::::(Ending Theme) Author's note The first episodes before it gets "good" will be the rebuild's length. By the second or third EP it'll branch off. Mainly because i dont want five episodes just retelling the entire story with different characters Gallery Category:NecrusIV Category:Cal XD Category:Raven's wing Category:Episode Category:Rebuild-genre